Blair Witch : Gratsu Style
by silverwings27
Summary: Gray and Natsu had always been teammates, and despite their rivalry they were pretty good friends. But when one mission taken in the height of their boredom on a cloudy afternoon leads to danger for the two, they must learn to get along and settle their differences, no matter how tough. Because the Blair Witch doesn't wait. For anyone
1. Chapter 1

**Blair Witch: Gratsu Style**

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** Gray x Natsu

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters nor do I own the Blair Witch Project

**Warning:** Contains suggestive dialogue and themes

**Summary:** Gray and Natsu had always been teammates, and despite their rivalry they were pretty good friends. But when one mission taken in the height of their boredom on a cloudy afternoon leads to danger for the two, they must learn to get along and settle their differences, no matter how tough. Because the Blair Witch doesn't wait. For anyone

First fanfic ever I apologize in advance for any OOCness my co-author/beta is Gokudera29 This story is basically what would have happened if Gray and Natsu were in the Blair Witch Project

* * *

Never before had Gray been so bored that he had to resort to having a staring contest with his ceiling fan. On the plus side he had the opportunity to notice things about his living arrangement that he hadn't before. Such as the walls of his decently sized apartment being a boring paste color or how most of his furniture was either black, blue, or gray. The room was dimly lit for twelve in the afternoon, the clouds having been preventing any natural light from illuminating it. Gray lay outstretched in a strange position on his bed, then let out a frustrated groan and flipped over only to shove his face in to the nearest pillow. Even so, boredom was truly the worst.

Normally he'd be at the bar with Loke, on a mission with Team Natsu, or trying to avoid Juvia. Luckily for him, the latter was on a mission with Gajeel, but it was a different story for his team. Lucy had gone on a trip to some hot springs with Wendy and the Exceeds, and Erza had gone on a diplomatic mission to negotiate matters with the mayor of the last town they had wrecked. The old man had quite the fit when he saw that entire blocks were crushed when Team Natsu had been chasing the thief gang that was on the request. Gray could have gone with her, but he didn't like talking to old guys, he prefered the adrenaline rush of pounding in monster's faces.

Speaking of adrenaline, he had none whatsoever in his current situation with his now beloved ceiling fan. The last option he had left, but refused to acknowledge, was hanging out with Natsu. Surely he wasn't that bored. Since Happy was out with Lucy, the idiot couldn't have any plans, therefore he was probably hanging out at the guild or at his house but he didn't feel like losing any more brain cells than he already had. Gray frowned and profusely shook his head, even if he did show up at his house and say, "Hey Salamander let's hang out!" the idiot would look at him like he was crazy, then die from shock, and then Gray would have to feel Erza's wrath and have to explain why he had a dead lizard with him.

Then again they had hung out a few times, but it was never willingly. When they were little, Erza would force them to play with each other so they wouldn't bother her. Her plan backfired when the both of them broke out into a fight about something trivial like their stupidity as soon as she was out of sight. Sighing, Gray turned over only to face the ceiling once again and he frowned. He and Natsu were both teammates and "friends" regardless of their rivalry so it should be okay to visit peacefully once in a while right? 'Yeeeeeeeeeah, no.' Maybe he was too bored to think straight but Gray lazily pushed himself off the bed and made his way to the front door.

* * *

Once in front of the pyromaniac's door, Gray reluctantly reached up to knock the door but stopped to make sure he still had his clothes on. He reached again, knocked and awaited his response. Silence. He knocked again wondering if he should have checked the guild hall first but was reassured when he heard a muffled shout and the sound of hurried footsteps through the door. The door swung inward revealing a pinkette (scarf and all) with a startled then equally dismayed expression. The pyro scanned the ice mage noting that he still had his clothes on and was tugging slightly at his collar as if his clothes were choking him. Snickering at the action Natsu opened his mouth the break he short lived silence. "What the hell are you doing here ice princess?" He leaned against the door frame and raised an eyebrow, "Did you get lost or something?" Gray's eye twitched at the predictable response. "Like hell I'm lost, and last time I checked it was polite to let your guests in before you start a conversation!" Natsu's cheeks turned a light pink for forgetting his nonexistent manners and shifted to let Gray in his house.

Gray smirked at Natsu's embarrassment and turned to get a better view of the inside of the flame-brain's house. His eyes widened in shock at the miracle before him. He had been to the pyro's house before and was used to seeing cookware, trinkets and dirty clothes strewn across the room. But now books were stacked in neat piles in the corner, random things were carefully organized in a wooden crate and the floor practically sparkled. This was beyond witchcraft. Gray turned around and raised an eyebrow in Natsu's direction. The idiot merely blinked, "What? Do you have a problem with my house?" 'Mavis, are you really that dense?' Gray just stared, immobilized by disbelief. "Flame-brain, who did you pay to clean that junkyard you had before?"

'I did it myself" the pinkette mumbled turning his attention to the suddenly interesting grass outside of the door. Gray burst into a fit of hysterical laughter. Natsu and cleaning didn't fit in his mind at all. After calming down (mostly) he asked again,"No really flamebreath, who cleaned this place?" Natsu was pissed, "I did, stripper! Why the hell would I let some random stranger in my house?!" Gray had to bite the inside of his cheek to prevent another wave of laughter. No way, was the retard really so bored that he actually cleaned?

Finding he had enough of standing outside Gray made his way into the interior and plopped himself on the maroon couch on the side of the room. He caught the pyro eying him warily, a look of suspicion still etched across his face, which was understandable. It's not everyday you're rival (who you hate) comes knocking at your doorstep wanting to spend some quality time. Walking over in his direction, Natsu decided the floor across from the exhibitionist was more comfortable and settled there folding his legs underneath him. "So why are you here?" said Natsu, catching the ice mage's attention after said person spaced out. Gray faked a hurt look, "Is it wrong to visit my teammate?"

"Well normally not, but you're Gray the ice prick."

He got him there. Why the hell did he come here in the first place? Oh right he was bored, but couldn't just say that right? If Gray said that he would be rewarded with a fit of laughter or a sucker punch to the face telling him to get lost. Most likely the former being that the latter was more of something Lucy would do. "I was uh, bored" Gray hesitantly replied. Natsu blinked again. "You came here 'cause you were bored?", Gray nodded. Now it was Natsu's turn to do the laughing. Said flame breath was rolling on the now cleaner floor and crowing about how Gray was desperate enough to come to him. Gray's eye twitched and a tiny tick mark appeared on his head. Once Natsu recovered, he sat up and faced Gray once again wiping a tear from his eye, with a cat-like grin still plastered on his face. "So, what the hell did you expect we'd do droopy eyes?"

Good question.

Gray never thought about what they'd do, just that Natsu would be a welcome distraction from his boredom. Now that he was here it was starting to get awkward. Silence took hold of the room while Natsu was waiting for Gray to answer his question. "Oi stripper, you home?' Natsu waved his hand in front of Gray's face and when he didn't respond he abruptly punched him in the face. Gray had been pushed off the couch from the blow and was currently rubbing his sore cheek. "Damn that hurt, what the hell Natsu?!"

He grinned, "You were spacing out so I punched you, and you never answered my question." Of course. "Well you didn't have to go and punch me, you idiot!"

"Who are you calling an idiot, Stripper?"

"Well, you're the only person here, flame breath!"

"Ice Princess!"

"Droopy eyes!"

"Squinty eyes!"

"That's it!" Gray lunged at Natsu and attempted to tackle him to the ground, but Natsu skillfully evaded, as he had done in so many other fights that they had. "You bastard!" Gray snarled at the stupid pinkette who was kneeling in front of him, having been off balance from the dive he had made to avoid Gray earlier. Natsu smirked and looked down at Gray, who was lying on the ground. "Bastard," Gray muttered again before sitting up to dust his pants off, his shirt having been long gone. But before he could make a move, Natsu leaped at Gray. The both went tumbling down on the ground and once they stopped moving, Gray's eyes opened, and as he realized what situation he was in he recoiled at what he saw. Natsu, with his eyes closed and a dark red blush covering his face.

"WHAT THE HELL FLAMEBRAIN!" Gray tried to howl out but his lips were occupied. His cheeks grew hotter as he realized his position. An awkward silence fell over the two. Natsu was straddling Gray and the pyro's lips were smashed forcefully against his own, and they were hot. Not a burning hot, but a nice warmth, like a heater on a cold, wintery morning. It felt kind of nice, despite it being Natsu of all people! And they were kissing!

Natsu, on the other hand, was weirded out. He was kissing Gray of all people! But what was odd was how he felt. Sure, it was weird, but it didn't necessarily feel bad. Gray's lips felt icy cold, but it was a sweet taste, like he had just had ice cream. The two just stared at each other, Natsu on top looking down with his hands on either sides of Gray's head, and Gray on bottom with his hands fisting Natsu's scarf.

Quickly, the both of them moved as away from each other as they could. Gray's face was still a cherry red and from what he could deduce and so was Natsu's. They were both guys so it truly didn't matter as much as they made it out to be so. But, then again, they were both guys.

"Let's go to the guild." Gray burst out to dispel the awkwardness in the air, avoiding Natsu's gaze. All of a sudden he heard muffled snickering coming from behind him. "What?" Gray said through gritted teeth. Natsu was holding his breath to keep from laughing hysterically, but he was failing. Epically. "Hahaha, your face, ice prick! Priceless!" Natsu managed to breath out while rolling on the floor yet again, laughing like the pyromaniac he was.

"What the hell, Tabasco idiot? There's nothing funny about this!" God, Gray was losing brain cells just by looking at the retard, however, even he was having slight trouble at holding his own laughter in. But Gray certainly was holding on to his sanity better than a certain fiery mouth breather, who was still on the floor gasping for air. Gray rolled his eyes and started to head towards the door so he could go to the guild, pausing only to make sure the idiot was following him.

What the hell did he get himself into?


	2. Chapter 2

**Blair Witch: Gratsu Style**

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** Gray x Natsu

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters nor do I own the Blair Witch Project

**Warning:** Contains suggestive dialogue and themes

**Summary:** Gray and Natsu had always been teammates, and despite their rivalry they were pretty good friends. But when one mission taken in the height of their boredom on a cloudy afternoon leads to danger for the two, they must learn to get along and settle their differences, no matter how tough. Because the Blair Witch doesn't wait. For anyone

First fanfic ever I apologize in advance for any OOCnesS and that this chapter is somewhat short

* * *

The walk to the guild was anything but eventful for Gray, besides the fact that Natsu had almost gotten them into an all out brawl with a random group of mages that were happening through town looking for a decent fight. Don't get him wrong, it wasn't as if he wasn't itching for a fight either but he knew he couldn't make the guild's reputation for destruction even worse than it already was.

He actually had to resort to dragging, and not that fake tugging but actually dragging the tabasco idiot away, cobblestone burn and everything, so Natsu wouldn't turn one of the guys (and ten other buildings next to them) to a fucking crisp. 'Damn that pyro!' Gray thought dejectedly. 'And I still can't believe he kiss…. stop thinking Gray. Just keep moving. Really, why did Natsu….. Just keep moving. Don't stop.' He slackened his pace as the both of them had neared the guild and cringed as he was slightly pushed back by a gust of wind, leaves getting caught in his hair. Gray looked up from his internal monologue and admired the scenery he had been too busy to weather was chilly and the air was crisp, typical for early autumn. Vibrant shades of gold, amber and crimson decorated the rows of trees, slowly taking over the once green scenery that was Magnolia. Flashes of color could be seen as leaves fell and were whisked away in a flurry by the early afternoon breeze. The remaining few littered the sidewalks, eventually turning into piles that kids played and jumped in. Rays of sunlight seeped through the few clouds that were strewn across the sky, having been cleared up from that morning and making that afternoon a would-have-been warm one if it weren't for the cool currents. Gray turned, startled, when he felt a warm hand pluck the fallen debris from his hair. He turned to look at his companion, the only person who was close enough to do something like that. He looked at Natsu properly for the first time since their trek to the guild, and was slightly surprised to see the pyro wasn't shivering. Then again, not really. The flame brain was a goddamn furnace, what with his fire power and all.

Gray looked at him in confusion and a slight tint of amusement in his eyes because the pyro rarely did any favors for anyone, let alone Gray of all people. Natsu caught the glance that was thrown at him. "What? You had crap stuck in your hair. Don't get all worked up about it." was Natsu's childish response. Gray let out a small chuckle before turning back to gaze and the guild hall. What was odd was how he found Natsu's indignation slightly adorable. What he did not find odd was when Natsu broke down the guild door and burst inside hollering like the child he was, asking for another fight. Gray watched as the idiot went around the guild brawling with the others and was about to step into the guild when he considered his thought process from a couple of seconds ago.

'Holy shit, did I really think Natsu was cute?!'

Mavis, the day "Natsu" and "cute" are used in the same sentence, let alone from his perspective, is the day Erza refuses some strawberry cake and takes Jellal up on the marriage offer! Which she really should, by the way, it would get her off of his and Natsu's back, but still! Cute?! Hell no!'

And for the next ten minutes, one could see Gray running around and clutching his head in what he thought was apparent pain. It was so blatantly obvious that even Master took notice of Gray's wretched state, making his aged face wrinkle with worry. 'Hmm, I wonder what's got the poor kid all riled up. If it's a hot chick, then it's about time. If its Loke, Mira owes me a hundred jewels.' Chuckling at that thought, Makarov made his way over to the raven haired mage jumping from his usual post on the rail of the second floor and strolled diagonally from where he was originally standing. Dodging a few beer mugs and other unidentified things he finally was standing in front of Gray waiting to see when the idiot would stop his internal tantrum to notice him.

Looking amused the petite old man cleared his throat in an attempt to catch the ice mage's attention but failed miserably. Instead of doing this diplomatically, master decided to do it the Fairy Tail way and smacked Gray across the head. Said mage suddenly paused whatever he was doing only to meet the eyes of a concerned looking Makarov. Instantly he recovered his original nonchalant attitude and addressed the old man. "Hey Gramps, you need something?" The old man smirked "What's on your mind kiddo?" Gray blinked, "What makes you say that?"

"Don't act dumb, you're obviously thinking about a girl." the Master's smirk widened, "Or a guy?"

Gray paled, Natsu and girls would never be thought of in the same way. Wait, was Master implying that he was gay? But before he could say anything, a fire-engulfed fist came flying at the ice mage's head. Luckily for him he had sharp enough reflexes to dodged the attack with ease, but just barely in time to prevent torching his hair. Gray whipped around and glared at his pink haired attacker who was now laughing like a maniac. Now he was just pissed. In the mood for a good fight, all his previous frustration vanished as Gray iced his own fist and grinned.

* * *

Gray and Natsu's fight was abruptly cut short by Master, smacking both the pyro and himself hard enough to leave a bump. After expending most of their energy it was a one sided decision to sit down and eat something. Gray decided to simply order a 3-scooped ice cream with shaved ice, (lots of ice) while Natsu ordered a fucking five course meal - set on fire,as usual. The ice mage watched as Natsu wolfed down his fiery food without even chewing. For Mavis's sake, chew! It was disgusting, to say the least. Even so, how the flame-brain could eat that much was beyond him. Wincing at the sight, Gray turned his attention to his own delicious treat. But before he could dig in, Natsu just had to come up behind him and sling his arm around Gray's shoulder, thus effectively melting his ice cream at such close proximity. "WHAT THE HELL, YOU RETARD! I WAS LOOKING FORWARD TO THAT ICE CREAM!" Gray bellowed. Natsu was about to make another one of his childish remarks when Mira came up behind them and brought the two of them into a hug, effectively cutting off their argument. "Why don't you guys take a job instead of bickering all the time!" said Mira in mock anger, before releasing them and shoving them towards the request board with a smile. Then, Mira turned around and left, but not before sending Gray a not-so-subtle mischievous smirk that screamed "God, just jump him already!" in a joking manner when Natsu wasn't looking. What neither of them knew was that Mira was trying to set the two up so she would win the bet against Master, not that she thought it would actually work, which it most likely wouldn't. Gray had a history with a lot of girls while Natsu was plainly as asexual as you could get, and had no romantic experience whatsoever let alone preferring men. Leaving Mira to her own devices without giving her look a second thought, the raven-haired mage scanned the request board looking for a job that would keep the pyro and himself busy until the rest of their team returned. He frowned, the majority of the missions were for boring bandit hunting or ingredient finding. He finally settled on a mission to find some rare plants in the north that had decent pay before Natsu elbowed him in the gut holding a mission flyer. "Hey stripper, let's go on this one!" the pyro said eagerly, his expression on par with that of an excited innocent puppy. Gray plucked the flyer from the flame brain's hands, still glaring. He read over the flyer and smirked, 'Well this will prove to be interesting'.


	3. Chapter 3

**Blair Witch: Gratsu Style**

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** Gray x Natsu

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters nor do I own the Blair Witch Project

**Warning:** Contains suggestive dialogue and themes and yaoi

**Summary:** Gray and Natsu had always been teammates, and despite their rivalry they were pretty good friends. But when one mission taken in the height of their boredom on a cloudy afternoon leads to danger for the two, they must learn to get along and settle their differences, no matter how tough. Because the Blair Witch doesn't wait. For anyone

First fanfic ever I apologize in advance for any OOCness, Gokudera29 and I went back through the few last chapters and edited a lot ( mainly CH.1) so you might want to go back and read a bit.

* * *

Gray held back an evil chuckle as he peered into the back seat of the magic vehicle. Natsu was hunched over with a green tint on his face looking about ready to lose the contents of his massive lunch. "Get up idiot we're here!" Gray said in a very manly sing-song voice. Still smirking at his teammate's misery he pulled the furnace face out of the car and watched the pink haired fool merely collapsed on the ground, groaning, for he may or may not have speeded slightly with the SE-plug in the vehicle, simply to see Natsu squirm.

Ironically, Natsu originally was thrilled to go on the mission, he just didn't read where or how far the place actually was. He snickered

at that and then suddenly frowned as he thought back to the warning Mira had given them at the guildhall before they registered their mission.

* * *

"_Say, sulfur breath, what makes you wanna take this one?" Gray said, scanning the other requests that were near them. "I mean, wouldn't our little dragon end up running in fear of that scawy wittle witchy?" Gray mocked, much like the witch that was on the request and was smug at the appalled look on Natsu's face that Gray would dare talk to him like a baby. "Why …!". Before slanty eyes could say anything against his favorite stripper, Mira walked up the them to quell their pointless dispute, yet again. _

_Mira snatched the request flyer out of Gray's hands (also while noting he had no clothes on other than boxers) and looked over the request and all the color was drained from her skin." You had to take this one huh?" she whispered so that the boys couldn't hear her, but Natsu being a dragonslayer heard it loud and clear and confusion was evident on his face. " Whaddya mean by 'we had to take this one'?" Gray looked confused and Mira sighed, "Well to be frank you're in for a rough time if you pick this one, it was originally going to put up on the S-class board but Master decided to put it down here for certain undisclosed reasons." The former Take Over mage glanced at Gray, "If I were you I would either wait for the rest of Team Natsu or just pick another mission." Gray looked at her skeptically, "The mission is to investigate and clobber this witch right? It sounds easy enough to me." We already beat an S-class mission, so what's the big deal?" Natsu chirped, putting in his two cents. Mira eye visibly twitched. " If that isn't going to persuade you maybe the story will….."_

* * *

Completely ignoring the fact that Natsu was still on the ground, Gray scanned the area where their mission would take place. Currently, the duo were in the middle of a rundown, semi-circular village that bordered dense green woodlands for as far as you could see. They were farther down south, so the autumn season hadn't hit the minuscule village as hard. There were still shades of brown in places, but for the most part, the ominous trees that loomed over the pair were a lush dark green. There were broken down houses that lined the edge of the village of Burkettsville, the town that had put up the job request, and Gray shuddered at the thought of living there. Turning back to Natsu, who was still on the ground, he said, "Oi slanty eyes, let's go. We gotta get to the inn and then we have to talk to the person who put up the job request." Groaning, Natsu rolled over so he was on his stomach and mumbled out a "..carry me.." before promptly passing out. Sighing, Gray bent down and picked up Natsu, tossing him over his shoulder and started walking towards the closest inn that they would be staying at.

* * *

The inn itself was one of the better buildings in the area, and that was saying something because it was completely rundown. It was a simple one-story building made of wood and the paint exterior was faded with age. The walls were cracked with vines of ivy growing out of the fractures and the shutters were hanging off the windows. Blanching, Gray walked into the lobby, the floor creaking with each footstep, with Natsu still slung over his shoulder. Gray didn't particularly want to stay here but it was the only place in the village that the both of them could stay in. The building just gave off a leery vibe that made him wary of entering. As he neared the front desk, he noticed that the receptionist, an old lady of short stature and pearl white hair, didn't even look up to acknowledge that a customer was approaching.

Finally reaching the desk Gray cleared his throat to catch the lady's attention. That seemed to startle her as she jumped slightly but regained her composure just as swiftly. "Are you staying at the inn tonight ?" the old lady asked wearily, her voice was raspy clearly showing that she was almost as old as the inn, her expression blank . The ice mage nodded, quickly deducing that not a lot of people came to this town and stayed at the inn. Scanning Gray's face she spoke, "Sign in over here please, it's 5,000 jewel per night including food." Gray's gazed moved to the sign in sheet and reached for the pen that was attached to the counter.

Just as he was going to sign the sheet he looked at the previous entries, the last people to stay here left six months prior from the current date. He sweat dropped, people must really not come here huh? He quickly signed the sheet, asked the lady for their room number as well as the keys and hurried off to put down their luggage (and Natsu). He was stopped when the old lady called out, Gray whipped around his eyes meeting her gaze. "If you don't mind me asking why is a mage such as yourself doing in these parts ?" After hearing Gray fall silent the she sighed and looked towards to floor. "It's alright, I know it's none of my business. I was just curious, as may have already noticed we don't many folks around here."

"We're here on a job request to get rid a witch I think," The old lady stiffened at he words but then her eyes grew soft, "Oh, I see," and after a pause she spoke again before she turned to leave, "I'd advise you two to be careful then, if you took the job you must know the myth, have a good stay." and with that Gray watched her as she disappeared into the back rooms behind the counter. Gray swallowed hard. His gut was practically screaming at him to get back to the car and hightail it back home but for the sake of his pride, he started up the stairs and went to search for their room.

* * *

Once inside their room - which happened to be number 2, Gray dropped their bags in the small kitchen that was to the right of the door and moved farther in. On the left was the bathroom and straight ahead there was a small room with two twin-sized beds on the left and a small dresser on the room looked as old as the lobby, floor boards still creaking and walls still moldy. Gray swiftly dropped Natsu on the bed closest to the wall/window before moving away to look around. That was it. There was nothing else besides the bathroom, kitchen, and two beds, not that he expected much but at least a lamp or something would have been nice. Gray glanced at the old clock that hung on the wall near the stove in the old-fashioned teeny kitchen and decided it was about time they go talk to the requester. He checked the flyer for the address and reminded himself that the idiot dragonslayer was currently sprawled out on the bed. His mouth was open and drool was making its way out onto the bed. 'Come on, at least try to get something for that motion sickness, it's a pain in my ass having to take care of you.' But even Gray had to admit that seeing such a serene expression replacing the unruly mischievous grin that Natsu usually had was a nice change. It made him look quite sweet, sort of like a sleeping puppy.

Sweet thoughts aside, obviously, sulfur breath was still out cold from the rather bumpy ride that Gray had possibly done on purpose. He reached out and harshly poked his cheek in attempt to wake him up. When that failed miserably the raven haired mage tried to shake him awake. "Wake up idiot we have to meet the person who put up the mission!" Natsu's brow furrowed but he remained asleep. Pissed, Gray went ahead and kicked Natsu off the bed, hearing a satisfactory thud as the dragonslayer fell to the floor. Gray peered over at the spot where the retard fell and watched as he slowly lifted himself off the floor. " Have a good nap, sleeping beauty?" Natsu lifted his head and glowered at his companion, the after effects of sleep still evident on his face, drool and all, and growled, "Shut up ice princess!". Smirking Gray made his way to the door, peering back behind him only to see that the ash-for-brains was still on the floor trying to stare a hole in the ice mage's head.

"Well are ya coming or not?"

"Grr, I'm coming!" Damned ice prick.

* * *

Reviews and constructive criticism is appreciated :)


End file.
